La deuxième geurre Part I
by petites sorcires
Summary: La deuxième guerre commence .Dans les deux camps des liens se créent et d'autres se brisent ...mais Tous y participront et Tous devront affronter leur destin.


Harry Potter

Salut moi c'est petites sorcières C'est ma première fan fic soyez indulgent SVP elle tient compte du 5ème tome donc Spoilers...j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si au début il se passe pas grand chose

Disclamers : Rien n'est à moi tout est la grande J.k. Rowling

Un anniversaire ...sans personne ...ou presque ...

Quelques part au Nord de Londres plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive , un jeune homme au cheveux noirs corbeau venait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar... « Encore un » soupira Harry out en remettant ses lunettes . Il en refaisait très souvent depuis la réapparition de Celui-Dont –On –Ne –Doit- Pas- Prononcer- Le –Nom. Il voyait des massacres de gens innocent direct , spectateur impuissant ...

Spectateur ? IL l'espérait la plus part du temps il ne savait même si ce qu'il voyait c'était vraiment passé . L'an dernier Voldemort avait découvert qu'Harry pouvait rentrer dans sa tête d'une certaine manière et il en avait profité .Ne trouvant pas le sommeil , Harry se leva et fit le tour de sa chambre s'il l'on pouvait appeler ça une chambre ! La fenêtre sans rideau avait un trou (sûrement fait par une balle) laissant pénétrer les courant d'air .Le parquet grinçait sous ses pied et était craqué certains endroit (en clair y a des trous dans le bois)laissant échapper des échardes qui rentrait dans le pied d'Harry lorsqu'il ne prenait pas attention à les enjamber. Son lit était composé d'un drap parterre avec un oreiller rempli de poussière complètement usé et un drap de fortune le recouvrait .Chose étrange de plus la chambre d'Harry n'était pas comme une chambre normal avec ses jeux , ses livres , son désordre habituel qui lui donne un air chaleureux. Il n'y avait rien pas de bureaux , pas de livre , le vide sidéral . Il y avait bien une penderie composé de la plupart des anciens vêtement de Dudley son énorme cousin mais tous était en très mauvais états. Voilà en quoi se résumait sa chambre d'Harry un lit , un coussin gris complètement défoncé et une penderie ... .Ce n'est pas que les Dursley manquait d'argent bien au contraire Mr Dursley avait même fait une affaire dont il n'avait cessé d'en parler à sa famille depuis plusieurs jours qui lui avait rapporté énormément d'argent (chose que la petite famille avait tôt fait d'ébruiter pour faire envier les voisins et amis ).

Au début de l'été les Dursley était le symbole même de la gentillesse , de la bonté préparant les plats à Harry , lui parlant doucement si bien qu'Harry avait finis par croire que finalement il avait une famille un peu consolé de la perte de Sirius auprès d'elle même s'il y songeait encore, culpabilisant . Mais une semaine après , les choses s'était gâtées lorsqu'il reçu une lettre de la part de Dumbledore.

Mr Potter

Nous avons appris la perte de votre parrain (mais ? Dumbledore le sait bien vu qu'il était là le sait bien vu qu'il était là ?) et nous en sommes désolé ( bah quand même ils ont enfin réagit que Sirius n'était plus !songea Harry une grosse boule dans la gorge à la pensée de son parrain). Pour le moment nous sommes débordés avec Vous-Savez-Quoi (ha oui l'Ordre ...) nous tenions à vous informer que compte tenu des événement vous resterez chez votre famille tout l'été avec interdiction formelle de venir voir vos amis (QUOI ????).Vous pourrez néanmoins correspondre avec eux . Au cas où vous tenteriez de partir loin de chez ladite famille vous êtes informé que plusieurs sorts vous retiennent vous empêchant d'utiliser vos pouvoirs ( !!!!???????!!!) et ainsi de faire la même sottise que l'an dernier (ndla : les détraqueurs avec le patronus) . Vous êtes priés d'être moins idiot que l'an dernier (non mais c'est quoi ça qui ils sont pour dire ça à Harry ?) si la perte de votre parrain ne vous a pas suffit pour vous satisfaire de votre soif d'héroïsme inconsidérée .

Avec mes amitiés sincères

**Albus Dumbledore , Mr et Mrs Weasley et les membre de Vous Savez Quoi**

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux , il relit et relit la lettre ...Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Dumbledore sûrement un autre membre de l'ordre ...pourtant à la fin il reconnaissait bel et bien les signatures de chacun des membres (ils avait chacun une puissance bien reconnaissable ) Il relit surtout les derniers mots avec rage . Il lui restait dans la tête , il ne s'était pas aperçu que les Dursley voyant la chouette arrivée s'était penchés par dessus son épaule et s'était mis à lire . Harry ne voyait que la lettre tout à ses yeux avait disparus ...

Ainsi donc on pensait qu'il avait tué Sirius... (n'est ce pas ce que tu as fait ? lui dit une voix qu'il n'aimait pas et qui lui répétait cela inlassablement. Il sentit la colère la rage et le désespoir remontés en lui à la pensée de la lettre et de la perte de Sirius . Pétunia Hurla , la lettre qu'Harry avait reçu se mit à flamber Harry la tenant toujours entre les mains il la regardait flamber, soudain le feu monta jusqu'au plafond un feu dense enveloppant la main d'Harry sans étrangement rien lui faire...

-Ma tapisserie de France !!! Sale petit idiot tu vas me l'abîmer hurla son oncle violet de rage.

Mais Harry s'en fichait il continuait à rester au milieu de la pièce continuait à le regarder un sourire au lèvre tandis que les Dursley hurlait essayant de tout protéger.

-Un beau feu de camps ...murmura Harry , mais que se passerait-il si je l'agrandissait un peu...le feu devint plus violent menaçant non plus juste menaçant les tapisserie mais les habitant eux même...

.-Vernon fais quelque chose contre ce monstre où il va détruire la maison !!!Hurla sa femme

L'oncle Vernon se rapprocha d'Harry et le frappa violemment . Harry reprit ses esprits et fit disparaître la flamme mais trop tard il avait détruit une bonne partie du salon.

Depuis ce moment là les Dursley l'avait mis dans une chambre à l'écart des regard dans une partie oubliée de la maison. Elle était très petite (plus petite que l'autre chambre), il était devenus leur esclave personnel les Dursley sachant parfaitement que personne ne viendrait secourir Harry et le dernier le savait tout aussi bien . Car quelque temps après il reçu un autre lettre lui disant qu'à cause de sa stupidités il avaient été forcés de mettre une barrière en plus pour cacher sa magie au Ministère et que l'Ordre en avait assez et ne viendrai pas l'aider

(charmant ! ) . Il faisait tout , du parquet au toit des vêtements au contentement personnelle des membres de la famille (« -Esclave apporte moi un sodas et met moi la chaîne 29. Ensuite tu feras mes devoirs de vacances »ça c'était le pire car la tante Pétunai avait eu l'idiotie de choisir comme langue le français , l'allemand , l'espagnol , l'italien, le russe , le latin , le grec et le japonais en plus des autres cours pour son chérubin adoré qu'elle croit génie mais vu qu'il séchait tout le temps il a rien appris mais çà l'empêche pas d'avoir des devoirs ...)et s'il tentait de riposter ou de se plaindre il recevait des coups . Un jour il eut l'audace de faire exploser un verre quand Dudley lui avait demandé quel effet ça faisait d'être un meurtrier et qui il comptait tuer la prochaine fois

-TOI si tu ne te tais pas .Songea Harry mais le coup était porté il avait fait explosé un verre et tenait Dudley par le col.

Le régime de Dudley s'était arrêté même si celui d'Harry continuait (c'est sur vus comment il est maigre il avait bien besoin de ça - -')on avait même mis un cadenas sur la porte des placard à manger et du réfrigérateur ne lui donnant la clé que pour les servir et Dudley faisait tout pour l'énerver . Ce jour là il avait perdu son calme et son oncle qui avait entendus du bruit s'était jeté sur Harry le frappant . Résultat des courses : un poumons perforés 3 cotes fêlée et du sang coulant abondamment .

Mais les Dursley n'en avait que faire et avait laissé Harry se soigné tout seul sans appelé un médecin espérant qu'il meurt (sal...d ! )...Le lendemain il s'était réveillé sans aucune blessure et qu'elle n'avait pas été leur rage voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien . IL reçut d'autre coup mais cette fois ci Harry se soigna grâce à des plantes qu'il fit apparaître dans son sommeil .

(ndla ; plus tard vous saurez où et comment ï )

Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses amis de toutes les vacances mais pourtant ho combien il leur avait écrit . Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre ,rien même pour le jour de son anniversaire et ho combien il avait attendu ...espérant voir venir sa chouette avec Errol toute la journée et le lendemain et le surlendemain mais rien .... Mais Hedwige n'était pas revenu et cela l'inquiétait .

Son anniversaire était passé depuis 3 jours et il se sentait abandonné et oublié songeant avec amertume à Sirius n'arrivant pourtant à pleurer ...cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré en fait Harry ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois. Les Dursley même lorsqu'il était petit enfant le battait et l'enfermait lorsqu'il pleuré

-On ne pleure pas sale petit idiot bâtard ha tu ressemble bien à ta mère une pleurnicheuse-née...et d'autre mot doux que lui disait la tante Pétunia depuis sa tendre enfance

Maintenant le voilà penché contre sa fenêtre ruminant de noire pensée car il savait que c'était sûrement encore un coup de l'Ordre oui c'était sûrement à cause d'eux qu'il vivait ainsi sans nouvelles de ses amis , ni des autres sorciers si ce n'est les rêves et le plus amusant dans tout ça c' était qu'il ne savait même pas s'ils était réel si ça se trouve c'est peut-être lui qui torture la plupart des gens !!! . Il vit une étoile dans le ciel :

-Sirius ...murmura –t-il la gorge nouée . Il lui manquait terriblement , s'il avait su s'il n'avait pas voulu joué les héros...qu'il était idiot il a failli mené à la mort 5 de ses camarades en plus...tout ça à cause de sa stupidité ....Sirius était mort , la seule personne qu'il considérait comme sa famille ...Sirius qu'il considéraient comme son père...Il se remit à voir comme dans un film tous les moment passé avec lui faisait .Il ne s'était pas rendu compte mais le peu d'objet qu'il y avait dans sa chambre s'était soudain mis à flotter et à se fracasser d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce au rythme de ses bras furieux , dans le complet désespoir .arrachant des morceaux de papier peints comme si l'on les avait griffés le feu dévoré les murs des éclairs venait les fracasser. Si la maison ne s'était pas retrouvé en mille morceaux et tout simplement parce que Harry plusieurs jours auparavant avait mis un sort de façon à ce que sa chambre soit indestructible et qu'aucun son ne puisse en sortir ou se faire entendre de l'intérieur . Une heure après épuisé , il se laissa tombé à terre toujours regardant Sirius quand il vit au loin une grande lumière blanche et voir un dôme qui devait être invisible se fissuré. Puis trois taches sombres la passèrent , au début il songea bêtement que Voldemort avait peut être deviné où il se cachait et était venus le tuer. Bien décidé à ne pas se laissé faire il serra anxieusement sa baguette magique entre ses doigt attendant .Tic tic Harry se jeta sur la fenêtre pet à lancer un stupéfix .... Mais au dernier moment , il reconnu l'hibou de Dean Thomas et lui ouvris la fenêtre . Il y en avait 4 (hou là là si Dursley les voient) tous piffant .

IL prit le hibou de Dean Thomas accompagné d'une lettre

Salut Harry

Je pensait que ça te ferait plaisir un petit cadeau en ces temps durs . Ecoute ou plutôt lis , Seamus voudrais te dire quelque chose (Seamus ? Harry gardait un très mauvais souvenir de leur dernière « discute » ) _Ecoute Harry je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme ça l'an dernier_ (il sentit le ressentiment monté en lui_)je suis un idiot un imbécile et je parle sérieusement tout çà à cause de ces crétins du Ministère_ ( ? )_j'ai douté de toi ï .Je m'en excuse sincèrement, j'ai gâté notre amitié et te demande si tu veux bien recommencé_ (Seamus dire ça !Lui si fier !Harry sentit la colère tombé d'un seul coup). Ouais on peut pas t'écrire longtemps on le fait en cachette la mère de Seamus te croit toujours ...heu ...bon ouais Bah juste **_BON ANNIVERSAIRE_**

Harry ouvrit un paquet qui était sur le sol . Il y avait de leur part à tout les deux un nécessaire à balais de luxe hors de prix (ça à du leur coûté cher !) pour attrapeur avec (whoaa !) son nom gravé en lettre d'or dessus

Emerveillé ,il leur écrit un petit mot de remerciement acceptant les excuse de Seamus et lui disant qu'il ferait comme si rien n'avait entaché leur amitié et que ça lui faisait toujours plaisir.

-Il va falloir que je pense à leur acheter quelque chose de bien pour leur anniversaire songea Harry

Les autres paquets provenait d'Ernie , d'Hannah et de Justin (eux aussi semblait avoir mis la main dans la poche car leur cadeau était tout aussi recherché et cher ). Les deux autres provenait de Neville et de...Luna !

Salut Harry

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire . J'espère que ce n'est pas trop durs pour toi après que Sirius soit partis vers l'autre monde .Mais ne t'inquiète pas il est toujours avec toi comme ma maman est toujours présente . Sinon je suis toujours à la rechercher des Studyvernomper (ndla : n'importe quoi j'invente ). Ca progresse , papa et moi aurons bientôt percés leur secret.

(Harry sourit toujours la même ! elle savait trouvés les mots pour faire plaisir en plus)

En attendant voilà un serpent (_un serpent ? Pourquoi m'offrir un serpent si elle trouve ça drôle que j'ai ...ce don de leur parler ! il sentit un ressentiment soudain contre elle_) .Ne te fâche pas Harry j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée que tu ne reste pas tout seule à ruminer de mauvaises pensées . Il pourra te tenir compagnie .

Loony Luna Lovegood (ndla tout le monde l'appelle ainsi ça signifie loufoque)

Salut Harry ,

Je voulais te dire que je compatie avec toi sérieusement je sais qu ça put te paraître bizarre mais je sais ce que ça fait _....(Harry s'étonna)._ Je suis au courant pour tu sais quoi ce qui va se passer plus tard contre Tu Sais Qui _(Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux !!!!Il savait pour la prophétie mais comment ? )_ Je ne peux pas te parler de ça maintenant mais bon au fait j'ai réussi à passer l'épreuve de potions avec justesse sinon j'ai eu un optimal en botanique , et un acceptable dans Divination et en Histoire de la Magie et effort au delà de nos espérance (ndla je sais pas leur nom en français mais ça veut dire à peu près ça et optimal est la note la plus haute après vient celle là puis acceptable et enfin les mauvaises) . Tout les autres je les aies eu en fait j'ai tout eu (je pourrais pas abandonner potion ï (_Harry ria Neville détestait potion et le professeur Rogue qui était sa plus grande peur_ ). J'ai entendu qu'on ne comptait pas t'envoyer notes (_Pourquoi ? J'ai si mal réussi que ça ? songea Harry fort inquiet _)...non ne t'inquiète pas mais on a ordre de ne rien te dire sur ça moi non plus normalement mais j'ai réussi à le savoir ...TU AS EU 7 OPTIMAL Harry était estomaqué lui qui avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté(hahaha toi non plus tu pourra pas abandonner potion je ne serais pas tout seul dans mon malheur ï avait rajouté Neville)

Je crois que tu as juste raté Divination et en Histoire de la magie (Efforts au de là de nos espérance) . Tu sais que les élèves qui comme toi et moi avons tout çà 2 nouvelle matière est imposé ï Etude des Runes anciennes , et quelque chose comme Magie ténébreuse et ancienne ... Tu sais sans vouloir te vexer je crois savoir pourquoi nous avons réussi ou en tout cas moi ...mes pouvoirs sont entrain de grandir pour t'envoyer cette lettre j'ai du briser la barrière d'un des membres de l'Ordre ...et pour toi et pour moi car Ho joyeuse nouvelle moi aussi je suis coincé chez moi avec mot de l'Ordre fort peu ...sympathique (Harry se rappela de sa lettre et se demanda ce qu'on avait bien pu dire à Neville)...J'ai bien reçu ton cadeau et j'adore cette plante avec elle je peux discuter (ndla c'est n'importe quoi j. k n'en a jamais parlé mais Harry a envoyé discrètement une plante magique à Neville qui parle et peux lui faire de la discutions mais ne parle qu'à lui et n'obéis qu'à lui il l'a ramené d'un de ses rêves et oui Harry peux se téléporter dans d'autres mondes grâce à ses rêves et visiter d'autres mondes parler avec les gens et ramener des objet mais ça lui seul le sait) et faire plein d'autre chose je l'adore surtout qu'elle peu changer de forme et se transformer en n'importe quoi ainsi que bouger et changer de couleur ou prendre l'apparence de personnes c'est génial je l'es montrée à Maman (_Harry sentit son cœur se serré à la pensée des parents Londubat )_ ...c'est ce qui m'a donner l'idée pour ton cadeau ...

_Harry regarda la boite de Neville quand soudain il entendit un petit bruit ...Intrigué il l'ouvrit et alors un lionceau en sorti mais pas n'importe quel lionceau c'était le plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais vu il était rouge et or mais instantanément il changea de couleur . Il avait une crinière qui semblait de feu ...IL sauta sur Harry et se mit à se frotter contre lui, Harry sourie et se mit à caresser la petite boule de poil qui ronronna de plaisir _

C'est un Léonissar un ami fidèle et loyal mais toi seul pourra lui parler et il sait faire lui aussi plein de chose tu découvrira par toi-même mais ne te fie pas à son air de petite boule de poil c'est un véritable prédateur ....tout comme ma plante (Elossine c'est comme ça qu'elle se nomme) ton Léonissar peut se rendre invisible ...

On se revoit plus tard ï et Bon anniversaire

P.S Maman te remercie pour son cadeau il avait l'air de lui plaire et je te remercie pour elle c'est vraiment gentil de lui avoir offert quelque chose pour son anniversaire (ndla là aussi c'est pas vrai là suite est aussi pas vrai mais j'ai imaginé que la pauvre dame ne recevant jamais rien sauf de la part de son fils et de sa grand mère aurait peut être émut Harry et qu'Harry se sentant attristé pour cette pauvre dame lorsqu'il avait su qu'elle ne recevait rien il lui a envoyé un collier car elle aime tout ce qui est brillant)

Heu pourrais tu garder pour toi le secret de ce Léonissar je ne veux pas qu'on pose de question et moi aussi je ne dirai rien sur t plante mais pourrais tu ne le montrer à personne comme tu m'a demandé de le faire pour Elossine ..._Harry se demanda soudain d'où pouvait provenir le petit lionceau , il n'en avait jamais vu de tel ...Neville aurait-il fait quelque chose d'illégal ?Non c'est tout bonnement stupide . Harry abandonna bien vite cette idée_ _mais alors d'où venait –il ?_ Et aussi je n'était pas censé t'envoyé de cadeau ou même correspondre avec toi et te dire tes notes ...j'ai brisé la barrière comme toi tu l'a fait pour moi mais ne t'inquiète pas dés que tu aura renvoyé mon hibou elle se replacera automatiquement (je dois dire que j'ai eu une sacrée peur quand j'ai vu la barrière se fissuré lorsque ta lettre et ton cadeau son arrivé j'ai failli attaqué Hedwige ). Ne me pose aucune question et répond moi sur un autre papier . J'essayerai de correspondre avec toi plus tard ...ne pose aucune question et écrit court je t'expliquerai à Poudlard

Harry sourie se rappelant un peu plus tôt lui même et sa réaction . Il ne savait pas quoi écrire tellement de question lui venait à l'esprit puis il se rappela la dernière phrase Neville avait apparemment guère envie qu'on ne lui pose de question . Il le remercia donc et griffonna un petit mot rapide en bas (il faut que l'on discute de Tu-Sais-Quoi mais à Poudlard ).

Il caressa le hibou de famille de Neville (Opal) et lui tendit le message . Le dernier hiboux était de Parvati et Lavande qui lui avait offert **les Défenses contres les forces du Mal niveau supérieur pour sorciers expert :tout ce que vous devez savoir du sort de bases au complexe . **Ainsi que des gâteaux qu'elles avaient fait et qui était sincèrement délicieux . Parvati et Lavande semblait vouloir qu'il continue à leur enseigner le cours de dfcm.

Harry était vraiment heureux d'avoir reçu autant de lettres mais un peu peiné que Ron et Hermione n'est rien envoyé .

-Bah c'est pas grave songea-t-il en goûtant un morceau de gâteau ...Mmm délicieux

IL leur écrivit un mot de remerciement et se promis d'acheter à tout ce beau petit monde un cadeau pour leur anniversaire ...Il faudrait qu'il songe à leur demandé la date .

IL rangea ses paquets et s'apprêta à se rendormir d'un sommeil serein , les hiboux était partis ramenant les lettres , il avait reçu des cadeaux (qu'il s'était empressé de cacher à la vue de sa famille sous le parquet et surtout sous la vue de son énorme cousin qui il n'en doutait pas trouverai en un clin d'œil les gâteau plus vite qu'un limier si Harry n'avait pas jeté un sort de camouflage d'odeur .) Il resta ainsi allongé dans son lit après s'être bien sur assuré que la barrière était fermé , et après avoir remis sa chambre correctement en ordre comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé , rêvant de Poudlard de ses amis et de ses cadeaux

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin , quelques heures plus tard il se réveilla sa cicatrice en sang .Il se leva et tituba trébuchant et faisant tombé plusieurs choses à terre IL eut la présence d'esprit de se cacher dans son armoire. BAM la porte de sa chambre sorti de ses gonds. Harry eut le temps de voir plusieurs formes encapuchonnée ...Il retint un cri de surprise :

-DES MANGEMORTS ! songea-t-il tenant sa baguette crispée .IL les vit rentrer dans sa chambre , Harry regarda pas d'issu il était piégé ! Et sa baguette ne lui était finalement d'aucune aide .

-Ces idiots qui m'ont enlevé le pouvoir d'utilisé ma baguette magique et maintenant je fais comment ? se demanda Harry les dents serrés tandis que les mangemorts retourné toutes ses affaires .

-Où est-il partis ce morveux je ne le vois nul part !

-On s'en va il n'y a rien ici

-TU préfère que le maître se charge de ton cas lorsque tu lui aura dit que tu ne voulais pas obéir à ses ordre ?

Harry reconnut les deux voix, Crabbe (ça s'écrit comme ça ?)Goyle était entrain de se disputer avec une troisième personnes . Soudain l'un deux se retourna vers l'armoire et avança sa main pour l'ouvrir

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Il est hors de question qu'il me trouve ici terré dans cette armoire les attendant .pensa Harry ouvrant l'armoire rapidement

A partir de ce moment tout se passa d'une extraordinaire vitesse , le mangemort qui se trouvait devant l'armoire la reçut d'une façon si violente (Harry avait utilisé un peu de ses pouvoirs sans baguette pour la poussée comme si en fait on la défoncée et l'avait transformé en porte en pierre (ouille ça doit faire mal) qui tomba sur le mangemort lui enlevant complètement sa cape . Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de voir à quoi ressembler cette inconnu car les deux autres le virent il en propulsa un contre le mur le faisant lui aussi tombé dans les pommes Il neutralisa les trois autres difficilement ...Harry était fatigué il n'avait jamais autant utilisé sa magie sans baguette quand il n'en restait plus qu'un il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus asse de force des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son visage il avait de nombreuses blessures infligée par les mangemorts qui n'était pas resté sans rien faire

(çà on s'en doute - - '). Il tomba à genoux n'ayant plus la force de résister ,il allait être emmené à Voldemort qui allait le tuer ...il n'y avait plus d'issue Il était en mauvaise position sans baguette contre un mur blessé sans plus avoir la force de se battre . Le mangemort se rendit compte de ça et leva sa baguette : Stup...mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car une lumière venant de derrière Harry sur le mur empli la pièce Une silhouette plutôt grande se jeta sur le mangemort et le neutralisa . Harry aveuglé par la lumière ne vit pas qui était son sauveur , ce dernier ce précipita sur lui et Harry vit juste des oreilles pointues quand cette personne le prit par la taille avec un seul bras . Harry remarqua alors qu'il tenait quelqu'un d'autre dans son autre bras.

-Har...Harry . Il reconnut cette voix entre mille c'est alors qu'il vit ...

-Neville !?

Mais ce dernier était retombé dans l'inconscience ....

-Qui êtes - vous ? demanda Harry à la personne qui les portait sans pour autant pouvoir la voir

-Un ami lui répondit la voix

Harry n'en sut pas plus car lui aussi s'évanouit

Voilllàààà !!Si vous voulez savoir QUI est cette mystérieuse personne et OU elle emmène Harry ainsi que toutes les autres petites questions qui peuvent torturer votre esprit ou simplement me dire ce que vous en pensez merci de mettre une rewieu -


End file.
